


Ryoma Hoshi Isn't Dead

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Ryoma reflects on what it means to be alive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ryoma Hoshi Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> a short, simple fic to give ryoma some respect

Darkness, he expected. 

But what Ryoma Hoshi did not expect was the sudden urge to open his eyes.

And there he was, in a dimly lit room, with some sort of contraption on his head. With a deep breath, he confirmed his worst suspicions: this, whatever it was, wasn't death. 

Carefully taking the helmet-like object off of his head, he placed a hand on the back of his head, and felt nothing but a delicate touch. 

There was no wound. No resounding pain. No sign of the bludgeoning he tempted Kirumi into inflicting upon him at all. 

He was alive. As if he had never given his life for Kirumi's chance of escape. 

But he felt no relief. Like a second chance he never asked for. 

It didn't matter how many times Angie warned him of the perils of Hell. He never feared dying. Not in prison, nor in the killing game. 

A murderer like him deserved such fate.

~~_ (Though, Kirumi had killed him, even if it had ended up being some type of simulation. And she deserved no such thing.) _ ~~

...But here he was. Living and breathing regardless. 

That was trickier.

Whatever entity that ruled the land wanted him alive, he concluded. But he wasn't quite sure what living truly meant anymore. 

So, it seemed, he still had a ways to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> but don't we all?


End file.
